


Loki Twin Sister - Queen Of Jotunheim

by Ruby_Silver



Series: Lunari And Loki [1]
Category: Avengers, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Silver/pseuds/Ruby_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunari is Loki's twin sister. Raised in Jotunheim under her father Laufey, as a warrior, but a princess as well, she had to take the thrown after her father's death. Now she needs to find her brother and what she meets is far from what she expected. </p>
<p>Follow Lunari as she battles trough love, hate, enemies, family and a trip down to Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice morning when I woke up. I should probably tell you something about myself. 

Hello, I am Lunari, princess of Jotunheim and the heir to the thrown, and I am a frost giant with magic. I train with our court magician and use my abilities to heal wounded frost giants and animals. I have coal black hair, green eyes and really pale skin, if I'm wearing an illousion, but normally I have blue skin, coal black hair and red eyes. My colthes are mainly either green, black or silver colored. I also have a silver septer that's got magical powers. Now you'r probaly thinking who my father is.

Well to answer your question, I am the daughter of Laufey. I used to have a twin, but two weeks after we were birthed, he was kidnapped by the one and only Odin, King of Asgard. I remember calling him the thief of the nine realms, since everyone knows he stole both Loki, my brother and the casket of the ancient winters. Let's just say, my father may seem cold heated, but I can tell you right now. He cried a lake the time after the kidnapping. I guess that's the reason he had me being trained to defend my self if someone try to take me away. 

I walked down to the dining hall, completly in my own mind, which caused me to run a servant down. I got back to reality, and helped him pick up everything. "You really didn't have to do that your highness" he said and looked at me. I giggled and smiled to him "Because it was my fault for running into you, and I didn't want you to be late, so run along and continue with your good work" I said with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a bow "Your highness" was all he said before leaving me alone. I smiled and went to the dining hall, where my father already were seated at the top. He gave me a smile as I went up and sat to his right.

Leaning over to see me better, my father took a strand of my coal black hair and put it behind my ear. "My daughter, you grow with more beauty each time I see you, and you shine with more power than any asguardian that's ever entered our realm" I smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. "Thak you father" I said and gave him a smile. 

*2 years skip*

I was sitting quietly on my thrown when one of our scouts sent a message to me. "Mylady, I've got news about where your brother is headed at the moment" I heard. "Where?" Was all I could get out.

"Midgard"


	2. Chapter 2

I was just out for a test fly in my newest suit, when I saw something fall towards earth. It weren't to far away ,so I sped up and grabbed hold of it. Or judging by the mop of hair, it was most likely a girl. I got back to Stark tower so that I could get a better look at her. Getting the suit off was no problem, but then I felt how heavy she really was. I mean, it felt like I was lifting one ton of bricks. After carfully placing her on the couch, I went over to the bar and poured myself a glass of bourbon. 

¤Le time skip, brought to you by Frost Giants¤

I felt like an eternity as I stood there watching the pale beauty. I turned around to lean against the bar, but a stir over in the couches got me going. I kneeled down beside her and move some hair out of her face. Just then her eyes opend and ske looked straight at me. "Hello" she said with a smile. She then sat up to look around herself. "Please, kind soul, can you tell me where I am?" she asked when her eyes met mine. 

I smirked and stood up. "You girl are currently in Stark tower, Manhatten" I said and gestured to everything around. "This is my home, along with the office rooms of my company" She nodded and stood up. The shock hit me. She had fallen from he sky at a high speed, sure she didn't hit anyone, but a trip like that would hurt your inner organs. She walked over to the bar and looked at me as if to ask for a drink, I allowed her and she poured herself some bourbon and tok a sip. 

I started to take a liking to this one, sure she was pretty, but she was acting more and more like me. My drinking habits, my need to do something that's active. I know that I've got ADHD, but I'm not that botherd with it. 

Just then she came over to me. "Now, may I ask for your name good man?" she asked and took a sip and locked her eyes o mine. I let out a chuckle "I'm Tony Stark, billionare philantrophist, and who may you be?" I asked and looked at her. She smiled "I am Luna, daughter of Laufey, Queen of Jotunheim" she said calmed as if she did this everyday. 

I looked at her and was about to ask her something when my phone went of. "Hello, you've comed to Tony Stark's cell, please leave your message after the tone" I spoke into my cell-phone in a monotone voice. "Stark we are assembling the Avengers, a new threath has comed" spoke the man on the phone. "Coulson, I thought I told Fury to leave me alone!" I said into it. Just then Coulson came into the room through the elevator. He stopped when he saw the woman beside me. "Don't tell me that you've bedded her?!" He said. 

I shook my head "I simply saved her life when she fell down from heaven" I said as he walked over to me with a folder. " Well then, who may you be young lady?" he said to her. She looked from him to me a couple times before cracking uop into a laughter fit. "Y...y..young" she said and stopped laughing slowly. "My good man, I am what you would call immortal, I've already lived for around 1077 years, but I stopped counting as it became boring" she said simply. Both me and Coulson looked at her with dropped jaws. " but please pretend that I am a young female here, I'm just down here to find my brother and go back home" she said. I don't know what it was, but I felt like something tug on my stomach. 

I nodded and went over to my computers andmade the informatin\on in the foder go up on different screens. Luna came over to me and simply stared at the blond man with a hammer. "Thor Odinson" she said in a bit of anger. Coulson came over to us. "How do you know Thor?" He asked. "The only way of that is if you are from one f nine realms, but taht can't be because Asguard would know you were here and......" he stopped for a second. "But that wouldn't be needed if you are from the Frost Giants" he said not louder than a whisper. She laughed " I met Thor under bad sircumstances and we havn't enjoyed being around eachother ever since the" she said. Just then her eyes went back to the screen, but this time, it was the screen with the tesseract on it. "You should've left it in the ocean" she just said. 

Me and Coulson looked at her before Coulson spoke up. " Well, if you two care to join, we've got a tesseract to find and a god to catch" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna thoughts.

Tony Stark. Sounds awfully familier, but I do not know from where. Mabye it was just my imagination, but I felt drawnto him in a mysterious way. My father once told me that frost giants have soul mates, and when you find them. You will know what to do. This is probably the reason of my dreams, set in this very tower. I just hope that when he finds out who I am, he'll not hate me. 

 

Tony thoughts. 

Luna Laufeydaughter. It sounds awfully familier, mabye it has to do with the old tales my father used to tell me. Like the tales of the old gods and giants of Norse mythology. Wait, were going to catch a man named Loki, but Loki is the Norse god of Michives and lies, he'll know how to trick us. I feel like I should know more about her, but I don't know. Mabye this has to do with thoes dreams I have, where I walk around in a city, that's completly made out of snow. I remember a black haired, green eyes girl sitting on the trown, but her skin was blue, mabye I can ask Luna about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking onto what they called a hellicarrier was a wierd feeling. Even if I didn't think to much of it, because of the questions Tony had been asking me during our fllight over here. 

¤¤Flashback¤¤

Tony and I were sitting in the back of a helicopter, just waiting for our landing on the hellicarrier. That's when Tony asked me to play a game called 20 questions. I had agreed upon it and so we started. 

He asked me questions about my hobbies, my likes and disslikes, and my home and family. I asked him a lot of the same questions, the only exception were that I didn't ask about his family. 

I told him that I lived in a place completly made out of ice and snow. That my father were dead, and that I once had a twin brother. I didn't go into names, because then he'd probabilly tell Thor. 

We were actually having fun before Coulson came and started to interrigate me.

"So miss, I was wondering have you met Thor before?" He asked me with a stiff look on his face. 

"Do not talk about that oaf in my surroundings" I hissed at him, my eyes turning slightly red.

He then went away, and I looked down to calm myself. I knew Tony was about to ask what had happened, but I just told him before "Thor and I arn't exactially friendly to eachother" I said. " We've kind of battled against eachother through the time we've known eachother" 

He just nodded and his hand touched mine, and a shock erupts through our bodies. I shiver and move my hand away. 

Tony lookes me before opening his mouth " I just have to go back and fix something on my suit, you okay with going in there alone?" I just nod in answer as he suits up and leaves me alone. 

¤¤Flashback end¤¤

I sat down in the meeting room as it was called. There I saw an agent playing a game on his computer. I do not know what it was called, but I got the point of it. You were supposed to kill aliens to get to the next level. 

I just sit there tapping my fingers on the table, not knowing that people have entered.

"Ma'am?" I hear someone say and I turn my head. My white hair whisks around a bit. "Yes?" I ask questioning. "Let's cut to the case, who are you and what are you doing here?" said the man whom looked like a pirate. " I were at Mr. Stark's place when your agent came in, and we were not doing anything naughty, he'd just saved me from dying that's all" I said like it happend everyday. 

Then a small man came in. He wore a suit and under he had a purple shirt. He looked like a picture I'd seen over at Tony's. Banter, Panter, Lanner..... Banner, that was it. He looked at me before he started to talk about how to find Loki. I closed my eyes and lockated him with the twin bond, and found him. I then put the place overon one of the computers. 

"Sir" said one of the agents "He's in Stuttgart, Germany, clearly not hiding!"

Then eyepatch man looked towards me "Captain, you, agent Romanoff and this woman go there and stop Loki" he said. The other two which I guess are Miss Romanoff and Captain something started to walk. I got up and went with them.


	5. Chapter 5

When I saw the chaotic mess under us, I took a desision and teleproted myself into the crowd. There I saw him, in his green, black, golden asguarddian armor. He looked dead serious as he scowled at the crowd. "I said, KNEEL" his voice was hard and everyone around me sat down while I remained up. "Pathetic" I said as I walked towards him. "When I say kneel, you kneel, puny mortal" he said and met me on the half way.

"No, I will not, because I am no mortal, neither am I from this realm so you are the one small here, so listen to the old ones and KNEEL!". As I said the last word it sounded like all the old kings and queens were saying it behind me. Loki looked dumbstrucked so I quickly bound his hands before he fell to his knees in shame. 

You see, there is a gift by being the king/queen over Jotunheim, because our people are quite the child, we have a dominated voice who is strenghted by the old kings and queens. That voice can make anyone a little dumbstrucked, but mostly, it heals the possessed. I remembered seeing Loki's eyes when I looked at him. They'd been blue, but now I had a feeling they were back to their old mischievous green. 

I as I took up his spear, I heard loud music go off. I turned away from Loki to find a metal man. The face went off and I saw Stark. He came towards me and Loki and picked Loki up. "Come on Reindeer Games" he said and gave me a wink. I snickerd a litte at the name before following into th air craft. I sat down on the left side after disposing the spear in a magicproof box. Tony sat Loki down on the opposite side of me, before going over to talk to the starspangled man. 

I guess his name is something around the line of American Man, because his suit is a lot like the American flag and he's a man. While I was thinking about this I felt someone staring at me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. 

Just as I were about to stand up, a thunder roared and I whimperd. The starspangled man looked at me. "Scared of a little lightning?" He asked. "I'm not overly fond of what follows" I said as something hit the plane. 

Tony went to open the the back of the plane and there he was. My mortal enemy, Thor Odinson.

He went over to Loki and grabbed him before flying out.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over at the others with a smile. "We need an attack plan" I heard Black Widow say from the front. And I smirked, "I have a plan, attack" and with that I left the ship. 

¤¤Timeskip¤¤

I shot the blonde one hard in tthe chest, and he looked angry at me. I took up the front of my helmet "Does mother know you wear her drapes?" I said to him with a smirk, but it went away quickly when he summoned lightning and sht me straight in the chest. 

All I heard was Al and his voice saying "400%" I smiled and whisperd " how about that" before I shot him backwards into the woods. "Don't touch me" Said the man as he threw his hammer at me. He summoned it back and I got ready to attack, but I had something push me back. I looked up to see capsicle. "That's enough, and you" He said and poined at the other one "put the hammer down" I snorted "Not going to, he loves that thing" I said as the man threw it at the soldier. 

Capsicle then used his shield as, well a shield and was down just in time for the blondie to hit the shield and send both himself and me backwards into the woods. Capsicle then stood up and fastend his shield " Now, both of you stop and let's get back. 

Once we got back into the plane I looked around, but I couldn''t see Luna anywhere. "Jarvis where did she go?" I asked him as the man, who we now know is Thor sat Loki down on a bench in the plane. " It seems that the young mistress left and is now safe back at the hellicarrier with mr. Banner sir."

I nodded, now I only wanted to get back and take my suit off. Don't mistake that, I love my suits, but now it's quite damaged and it needed a repair. 

It didn't take long before we landed on the hellicarrier and shield agents too loki, muffled and bound him before they entereed the hellicarrie. Myself, I went to find Luna.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's pov

The guards of Midgard were watching me as they led me to my cell. On the way I looked into a room to see a tiny man with glasses, and the girl from earlier. My eyes met her's and my mind freezed. Ther entire eyeball and iris turned red, like a... Frost giant. 

She looked away with a smirk on her face as the gurads led me the rest of the way to a glass cage. To me it was obvious that this cage was built for something both larger and stronger than me. Then I remembered who that little man was. I'd heard Barton speak about a little man whom turend into a giant green rage monster. That must be him. 

**skipping over Fury's boring, and unnessesary speech**

So here I was, stuck in a cell. But my mind were on something completly different. The girl with the blood red eyes. She had to be a jotun, I mean, there is no other optition. And by the looks of it, she and the Man of Iron were courting eachother. I was thinking about this, and that's what kept me from noticing the white haired girl entering the room.

Thor's pov

There were something wrong about the girl next to the Man of Iron, I felt like I knew her, yet her face did not wake a memory in my mind. As I were thinking this, I heard her excuse herself from the chat and walked the way to my brothers cell.

All of us got curious, and Fury turned on the cameras in the cell hall and we caught her entering. My brother looked deep in thoughts and did not notice he before she coughed a bit.

"Pleasure meeting you again Loki Odinson" she spoke. He looked taken back "Odin's not my father!" My brother spoke with a harsh tone. She smirked " I know, just wanted to see your reaction on saying your name, followed by your kidnappers" she said. We didn't see muck of her face, but one thing changed. Her once blue eyes turned into a blood red color. "A jotun" I said in a harsh voice. I stood up, only to loose my footing as the metal machine rocked a little. I got back on my feet and ran to my brothers cell. The girl were on the ground, and my brother stood over her. I jumped to get him bqck into his cell, but I went streight trough him.

The doors closed and all I remember after was Loki leaving and seeing the room I were in falling down towards the surface of Midgard.


	8. Chapter 8

I excused myself from the table. I had to see Loki and confirm my believes. As I came into the room where his cell was, I cast a spell to make sure he didn't hear my steps. I coughed a bit so that his attention was on me. "Pleasure meeting you again Loki Odinson" I said.He looked taken back "Odin's not my father" he spat. I smirked " I know, just wanted to see your reaction on saying your name, followed by your kidnappers" At this I felt my eyes change into the Jotun red. 

As I tried to calm them down, I didn't notice the blonde one coming in. I were standing on the side looking as he fell into Loki's cell. Just then I felt something pierce through my chest. I looked down and saw the tip of Loki's spear coming out through my clothing. I gasped in pain as he pulled it out and threw me to the wall. All I saw was Thor falling in the glass cage, and Loki leaving the helicarrier. 

¤¤TimeSkip¤¤ 

I woke up with a start. Beside me I saw Director Fury and his assistant Maria Hill. "Miss, are you alright" Maria asked as I sat up. I quietly nodded, my chest hurt a bit, but I was alive. That's all thanks to my sweet little niece. I silently thanked her in my head and I promised to do what I could to fulfill her wish. 

But now I looked around "Where are the others?" I asked a bit panicked about the thought of them in a war. "The Avengers are currently fighting against Loki in New York" Fury said sternley. I looked at him, "I'm going to help them" I said as I swung myself out of the hospital bed. 

Fury and Hill looked at eachother, "But how, you are wounded and you don't have a suit" Hill said. I smiled wickedly before changing into my Jotun armor, I'm the only one with one. It was a lot like Loki's, only in a female form. 

Fury and Hill were looking at me like I'd grown a third head, or gained blue skin. I laughed a bit before I teleported to Stark Tower. Here I saw everyone under me. Chitauri's were entering through a portal in the skies, I looked beside me and saw the tesseract in a machine. 

There was also the man from the files. I believe his name was Selvig or something like that. I looked in between Loki's staff and the tesseract and quickly made the connection. The staff were the only thing that could turn the portal off. 

I turned as I heard a whimper on the level below me and saw Thor holding his side and Loki landing one one of the chitauri's aircrafts, before going into battle himself.


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly made a decision and jumped down beside Thor. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I muttered before placing both of my hands on his wound. I knew my eyes would glow red, but I continued. He was after all a better fighter than me. 

Finishing, he stood up and gave me a short nod before flyingt towards one of the turtle ships. Looking around I saw Natasha jump on Steve's shield and up into the air, before landing on one of the chitauri's airbike. Hulk was smashing chitauri's back and forth, and Hawk was shooting them left and right. 

It wasn't before I saw Loki coming back to the tower that I got back to senses. I quickly hid behind a broken wall as I saw Loki get inside. Right after came Tony flying. I made myself invisible before entering behind Tony. 

They had a bit off a sass off, or I do not know, they spoke with snarky comments, like "I have an army" and "we have a Hulk". I laughed silently at this. Then Loki touched Tony's chest with his staff. I grew silent waiting. But nothing happened. Loki tried again, but Tony were still Tony, so Loki took hold of his shirt and threw him out the window. Then seconds later Loki were hit by an Iron man suit. 

¤¤Flashforward¤¤

Loki's scepter were in my hand and I were ready to put it through the tesseract when I saw Tony fly towards the portal with a small rocket. He took it with him as he flew in. All of the others were screaming "Close it" but I couldn't until I knew Tony was safe. I tried to locate him, and saw that he was near the end, so without hesitating, I drove the scepter through the tesseract. All of us watched as the portal closed and Tony fall. All I saw was something red before I was in complete agony. I looked down to see a part of Tony's suit deep inside my stomach. 

As I felt this, I noticed that everyone got sad, but then they cheered up and I knew Tony was safe. Even in pain, the thought of him made me smile. Everone of them got up and went into the tower to confront Loki. Myself, I managed to move my body from the roof and to the stairs, which lead to the Tony's floor. Or living floor I should say.

As I staggered my way down, I noticed how all of the Avengers were standing in front of Loki. And he had green eyes. I guess Bruce's handshake was enough to wake him up. While thinking of this, I didn't notice the step on the stairs, and I fell. Right onto my stomach and the I ron Man part. It dug deeper into my body and I screamed.

Everyone's attention were now on me. And I heard someone run to me before turning me over. Above me was none other than Tony Stark. I gave him a short smile, before screaming in agony again. "Luna, please tell me what I can do" He said in a rush, almost sad. Then another pair of feet could be heard walking "Move Stark" I heard Loki's sly voice. I opened my eyes to look at them. "I swear Reindeer games, if you hurt her" He started but was cut of by me screaming. Loki looked from me to Tony before he spoke "I won't, just pull out that piece of metal when I tell you too" He said as he placed his hands on my stomach. 

"On three, one" I felt Tony grab the piece as Loki closed his eyes "Two" Everything was silent. "Three, pull" Loki said. I felt Tony's strong arms pull the piece out of my stomach, as Loki started to heal everything that got damaged. I felt myself loose consciousness, but I forbid myself from falling into the black hole again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunari pov

"Thanks Reindeer Games" I heard Tony's muffled voice as something lifted me up from the floor.

"I didn't do it for you" Loki said, I guess by the gasps that it was as kindly and lovingly as it sounded like. Then he spoke again "I did it because I don't like seeing people hurt".

That made all of the others laugh "You, not liking seeing people hurt, don't make me laugh" Laughed Clint.

I felt Tony lay me down on the sofa and sit beside me. I felt like I needed to say something, but insted I whispered it to Tony. This caused him to jump up and probably hacking into SHIELD's cameras.

Tony Stark pov

Luna told me her findings and I quickly hacked into SHIELD's security cameras from the day Loki came here. I looked at it as he smirked at them, and Luna was right.

"Guys, look at this" I said as I took the picture and put it on the tv. "That's Loki" said Natasha. The others nodded and Loki sat down. "But look at his eyes" I said as I zoomed in on his electric blue eyes. 

"Hey, those look like the once Clint had" I heard Bruce as the rest nodded.

Then we heard the hard thunds of Thor walking over and grabbed hold of Loki's chin. All of us saw them, the frightend green eyes belonging to the trickster.

"WHY WERE YOUR EYES BLUE, BROTHER" Thor's voice boomed. Luna whimpered, wait, not only her, but Loki too. "Torture, pain, years" Luna spoke rapidly, like she was afraid of something.

"Thanos" spoke both Loki and Luna in unison. Thor froze "Who's Thanos?" Clint asked. I quickly searched Thanos and got something called the Mad Titan.

"Look at the screen again guys" I said and put it onto it. "The Mad Titan, also known as Thanos, lives underneath the Nine Realms, leader of.. the.. chitauri's" I came to an end.

Loki was out of Thor's grip and was resting his face in his hands, as he also had Luna's head in his lap. This made me a slight jealous.

"Loki, if I may ask, what's your relationship with Miss Luna?" Cap asked. Loki looked a little at us before looking at her and smiling.

Her eyes was shut , but she had a smile on her face. "That's what she told you her name was" He said as he chuckled a little.

I smiled a little knowing her true identity. Thor looked in rage "Then tell us brother" He said in his usual booming voice. "Her name is Lunari Laufeydaughter, or dottir, depends, and she's my blood twin"


	11. Chapter 11

Lunari's pov

Their faces was enough for Loki and I to crack up. Thor came forwards and looked me over. " How is that even possible?" he asked, that loaf. I smirked and changed my apperance back to my normal one.

 

I felt my hair and eyes change from the disguise and into my real apperance. I mirrored myself in Tony's glasses, and saw my raven hair, and green eyes.

 

Thor's jaw looked like it could touch the floor as he stood there. I sat up, but was attacked down onto the soft pillows again. On top of me was Loki, and he was hugging me. I changed my smirk to a smile before hugging him back with all my strenght.

 

As we layed like that, I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I looked at Loki and saw his tearfilled eyes. I gently wiped them, while remembering how painful his life had been.

 

"Everything is going to be fine from now on brother" I said in a shooting voice, as I hugged him into my body. "Besides, I have a secret for you" I said. His head was lifted of my shoulder and he looked me in the eyes. "I just can't say it here" I nodded softly towards the Avengers.

 

He nodded, and as he sat up himself, he helped me up. I gave Tony a look that said "Don't listen in on us", and with that, we went into Tony's office.

 

Loki sat down in one of the chairs, while I sat down in the sofa. He looked at me, and I gulped. "Loki, I don't want to bring up bad memories..:" I started.

 

Tony's pov

Even if she gave me that look, I had to know what they were talking about, and I knew the others were wanting to hear it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony's pov

"Loki, you remember how all of your little darlings were taken from you and changed into creatures" Luna spoke. Everyone could see Loki's eyes beginning to tear up. 

"Yes?" He spoke with a shaking voice. "Well, I know which spell they used on them, and who made it" she said. 

I looked over at Thor who was paler than before. "What is she talking about?" Clint asked Thor. 

"My brother has children, there used to be six but the two youngest were killed" he said. 

"And who killed them?" Natasha asked "Odin" answered Bruce. All of us looked at him "I read things " he said "correct me if I'm wrong Thor" he said as he started. 

"First there was Sleipnir who was birthed by Loki while he was transformed as a mare. Then there was his first love Angreboda who he had three children. The first was Jormungand, then Fenrir and last Hela. Jormungand is a big snake, Fenrir is a big wolf and Hela is a half dead, half alive girl. Then the last two, who are dead, were Nari and Vali. Odin changed one of them into a wolf and made him kill his twin, and then the guards killed the wolf" 

As he stopped we looked at Thor. "You are correct my friend. Loki'ss children hasn't had the best of lives"

Then we heard something from the screen. "Can you really!?" we heard Loki's voice. 

We saw Luna nod "Yes, I can get your children back"

 

\--------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------

 

A/N: And the end. I hope you all liked it, and sorry it was a short end. 

Goodbye, Ruby out.


End file.
